Dancing Queen
by Ooshii Kurai
Summary: Sequel to Upside Down. Ash and Misty get into one fight too many. Now Misty and Ash both must find a way to win each other back... with a beauty contest? DISCONTINUED.
1. Argument

**Dancing Queen**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Pokemon. Simple enough. Also this story is a lot like Miss Congeniality. Not completely but a lot to the fact it is a American Beauty Pageant. So I do not own that either.

**Author's Note**: I saw that everyone enjoyed Upside Down… So I am trying to write sequel. I will need reviews urging me continue or I won't. He. He. He. Really. I have no clue if I should peruse this idea. I still have to finish Faith in a Child.

* * *

**Chapter One**: Argument

** M**isty shuffled through the bag.

She had to find it. She just had to.

She needed to be sure that it was indeed what she thought it was.

A sound caused the small red head to freeze. Misty glanced around to see it was only a Nocowl in the trees above. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. Misty couldn't let anyone see what she was doing.

Early that evening, Ash was staring at a piece of paper. He tucked away when she neared. But Misty already knew what it was. She stole his pack once everyone went asleep and ran into the forest to open it. She found only lots of useless stuff and a whole lot of underwear so far.

Her hand clasped onto a small piece of paper wrapped in one of Ash's shirts. It was what she thought it was. This hurt her more then the thought. It was a Bike Voucher.

* * *

**T**he morning erupted with another of the usual arguments. Ash and Misty were fighting over seats at the campfire. It didn't last long.

Brock managed to bring out breakfast and Ash and Misty stopped temporarily. It wasn't till after breakfast did the real fighting start.

"Misty! Why is my pack all disorganized?! You went into didn't you!" Ash accused rashly.

"Did not!" Misty replied curtly her face burning pink.

"Did too! I know you were mad about me reading that diary of yours but sheesh! Why are you looking through my stuff?!

"I did not look through your stuff!" Misty shouted back.

"Yeah! Sure Misty! I believe that!" Ash growled.

"Why are you always pointing the finger at me every time something bad that happens to you?!"

"Because most of the time it _is_ you!"

"The bad things that happen to you are your own fault, Ash Ketchum, no one else's!"

"Stop trying to twist the argument into something it's not about! My bag! You touched it!"

"You went through my diary. I don't see why I can't go through your bag."

"So you did go through my stuff!"

"I never said that."

"Yes, yes you did. I just heard you. What do you think this is revenge?

"No..."

"Do you think I keep little pink diaries around for you to read?"

"No!"

"Ohhhh," said Ash in a mocking voice and fluttering his eyelashes. "I'm just head over heels for water pokemon and I just can't wait to get a peticure in the next town over."

"Stop it."

"Ash, you better stop..." interceded Brock. Ash didn't listen to either

"I'm a gym leader but I can't even win in the most basic battle challenges. I probably only got the title cause of my family- not because of skill..."

"Stop it, Ash!"

"And I looooooooove-"

"I hate you!" Misty shouted slamming her open palm against his face. It just slipped.

It hit the target. There was a long and painful silence.

"Likewise." Ash said softly rubbing his red cheek.

Misty fought back the anger wave of tears that threatened to break her down, "Then why don't I just leave? For good this time."

Brock and Pikachu turned pale. They had been watching and suddenly they were realizing that the fate of Ash and Misty's friendship was hanging on a thin thread.

"Nothing is stopping you," Ash hissed.

Misty gulped. There was something stopping her. Something so huge that she was sure that Ash would never understand. She was terribly in love with him. These constant quarrels only seemed to prove that Nurse Joy was right.

Misty took a deep breath, "Give me the voucher…"

Ash blinked. This had stung more then anything else Misty had said before.

_How did she know? _Ash bit his lip.

Misty saw he was on the verge of tears. Suddenly face lightened. He smirked lightly. He pulled out of his pack the voucher and gave it to her. She clutched the paper. She got what she wanted all along but why did she still feel so empty? Cause it wasn't the real reason.

Misty's eyes met his. She saw no pity for her in his eyes. Course not, she had hurt him. He didn't even seem sorry anymore. Did he even realize she was leaving him, or did he even care?

"Goodbye Ash." Misty said softly.

Ash nodded and smirked a bit more, "Whatever."

The thread had snapped…

* * *

**A**sh watched Misty pack up her stuff and leave. How he longed to tell her to stay. That he really wanted them to be friends again. But even he didn't have _that_ much courage.

Misty would glance up at him time to time but Ash couldn't look back. She had hurt him. Misty knew that taking the voucher meant they were no longer friends.

Misty stood up and gazed over the camp on last time. Her eyes stopped at Ash. Ash keep his back turned. He didn't want Misty to see his tears.

Misty sighed. She picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder and then grabbed Togepi. She turned and left

Ash stood up and twisted around just to see Misty walk out of his sight. Ash let a sad moan. Even if she decided to come back now Ash was sure he couldn't forgive her. She had taken away his trust and hurt him terribly.

"Goodbye… Forever."

To Be Continued…  
Please R + R!

So was that a lousy attempt to write a sequel or what? I won't be writing it fully untill I finish Faith in a Child. But please tell me… Is this story worth writing more in?


	2. Relenting

**Dancing Queen**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the song_ One of Us _sung by A Teen.

* * *

**Chapter Two**: Relenting

** M**isty sat on the bed of her hotel room. It was so incredibly hot. Even though two weeks had gone by, Misty still kept having her mind draw back to Ash.

_Why had he seemed so okay with me leaving? It was like he didn't even care…_

Misty flopped back on her bed and let out a deep groan. The heat wasn't helping her broken heart. She felt that for sure Ash would come crawling back to her but now with no word yet...

"Maybe it was stupid to leave just because my emotions got the better of me," Misty whispered to herself.

She often thought of the fight they had. She couldn't think of an alternative of doing things. It always came down to walking out of Ash's life.

But now she had come to regret it.

Misty stared up at the ceiling lazily. She flipped onto her stomach and reached across the bed flipping on the radio. It was right in the middle of To Know The Unknown by Innosense.

_You don't have to tell me  
just why you went away.  
Now that you've come back  
there is nothing more to say.  
All I really need to know  
is that you are here to stay._

Misty couldn't stand it. She switched to a different station. Misty was trying at all costs to avoid thinking of Ash. That song could not help.

The song that was on know _One of Us_ by A Teen. Misty laid back onto her pillow to listen.

_They pass me by,  
All of those great romances  
You were yourself  
loving me  
on my rightful chances.  
Nothing to clear,  
everything seemed so easy.  
And so I dealt you the blow.  
One of us had to go.  
Not that's different  
I want you to know._

_One of us is crying.  
One of us is lying.  
Even though we met.  
Staring at the ceiling  
wishing she were somewhere else instead.  
One of us is lonely.  
One of us is solely  
Waiting for the call.  
Sorry for herself  
feeling stupid  
feeling small.  
Wishing she had never left at all._

* * *

**A**sh sat in camp watching Brock pass and forth listening to Destiny's Child and singing along.

"Change the station please!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu nodded vigorously at Ash's side, covering its ears. Brock looked blankly over to them and yelled, "WHAT?!"

"CHANGE THE STATION!!" Ash screamed over the blasting radio.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" Brock smiled turning the station.

_I saw myself  
as a concealed attraction.  
I thought you kept me away,  
for the heat of reaction.  
Just like a child,  
stubborn and misconceived.  
That's how I thought it would show.  
One of us had to go.  
Now I've changed  
and I want you to know…_

* * *

**M**isty stared at the ceiling. She couldn't let this song get to her.

_One of us is crying.  
One of us is lying.  
Even though we met.  
Staring at the ceiling  
wishing she were somewhere else instead. _

_One of us is lonely.  
One of us is solely.  
Waiting for the call.  
Sorry for herself  
feeling stupid  
feeling small.  
Wishing she had never left at all.  
Never left at all._

_Staring at the ceiling  
wishing she were somewhere else instead.  
One of us is lonely.  
One of us is solely  
Waiting for the call.  
Sorry for herself  
feeling stupid  
feeling small.  
Wishing she had never left at all._

_One of us is crying.  
One of us is lying.  
Even though we met.  
Staring at the ceiling  
wishing she were somewhere else instead.  
One of us is lonely…_

Misty listened as the song faded off.

"Okay that's it! I'm calling, Brock." Misty shouted pushing off her bed and racing out the door.

To Be Continued…

Please R +R!

Okay I have started to write the story! NO COMPLAINTS?? Good…


	3. Returning

**Dancing Queen**

**Chapter Three**: Returning

**M**isty ran into the pokemon center knocking over many trainers as she did. There were no phones in the hotel that were free. She couldn't waste any money if she was gonna take the train to wherever Ash was.

Much to Misty's annoyance all the booths were occupied. She ran over to a younger trainer and took the phone from him.

"HEY!" The young blonde boy cried. "I'm talking to my mom!"

"He'll call you back," Misty said into the phone to the bewildered mother.

She hung up and quickly dialed Brock's cell phone number. The boy stalked away looking quite grumpy. He kept grumbling things like,_ "Scrawny brat. Witch!"_

Misty ignored him. This was urgent. Misty could always get the kid back later. She listened to the steady ringing…

"Hey…" Brock voice sounded from the other line.

"Brock! It's Misty!" Misty cried desperately into the phone.

The screen in front of her fizzed into focus showing Brock's confused face. Behind him she could back out some beautiful tall oaks. He was in the mountains…

"What is it Misty?" Brock asked.

"How's Ash?" Misty asked trying to seem casual.

"Fine. Misty, what is this about?" Brock snapped trying to get her to the point.

"I want to came back," Misty whispered, "It's killer without you. I just want to become part of the gang again."

Brock's face went quite severe, "Misty. You walked out on us. We can't just as easily let you back in… Well I could. Pikachu might. But Misty… Ash is-"

Misty was afraid of this. She heard some sniffles from inside her pack. She had place Togepi in there before she ran here. Misty was afraid it might wake up any minute.

"Well, could we just accidentally meet up…"

"Maybe…" Brock pondered. "We will be in Lien City in two days. If you took the train…"

"Got it! Thanks!" Misty smiled hanging up. Her day was looking up.

Then the phone rang again.

_Bring! Bring! Bring! Phone Call! Phone Call! _

She hated that annoying voice. She picked it up. There was no vision on the screen. Just blackness…

"Hello sweetie pie. I'm back. Ashy boy won't ever bother you again. Love ya."

Misty was in shock. She listened to the steadily hum of the dial tone. She knew that voice

_Ketak was out._

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

And so the plot thickens!! Mwhahahaha!


	4. Destinations

**Dancing Queen**

**Chapter Four**: Destinations

**"W**ho was that, Brock?" Ash asked once Brock had tucked his phone away.

"Uh… wrong number," Brock smiled painfully.

Ash cocked his head to the side giving Brock a questioning stare. Pikachu did the same.

"Seemed to be a awfully long conversation to be a wrong number," Ash said suspiciously.

"Is this the face of a person who would lie to you?" Brock grinned putting on his biggest fake smiles.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

* * *

**M**isty scrambled through the newspaper she just bought. She sat in a seat on the train with Togepi next to her.

She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true.

Then she found what she was looking for.

**Criminal Escapes**

Police are baffled at the escape of the young thirteen year old Ketak O-Wider. Officers are putting out a official public warrant for this child's arrest. Despite his age, this kid is extremely dangerous. Please be on the lookout. He is thought to be armed with pokemon and dangerous. The child was last spotted in the mountains near Lien City.

"So Ketak is back," Misty whispered. "And he is after Ash."

_"Daddy in trouble?"_ Togepi squeaked.

* * *

**T**wo days pasted by quickly. Soon Ash had reached Lien City. It was a huge city almost as big as Goldenrod.

As soon as they arrived, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu checked in a the cheapest hotel they could find. It wasn't that hard. They found a Holiday Inn that served free meals to kids under 12. Ash easily passed the age limit as Brock would have to pay.

They had just entered their hotel room when Ash got the strangest sensation that he was being watched.

To Be Continued…

Please R+ R!

Oh no! What is going to happen! Look it's Ketak! J/K! Ha, ha, ha! You fell for it! Ignore me!


	5. Lost and Found

**Dancing Queen**

**Chapter Five**: Lost and Found

Misty stepped off the train into the warm sunshine. Her hair gleamed in the bright light but all Misty saw was darkness. She had no clue what to do. This was the absolute worse time for Ketak to come back.

Ash needed her protection.

Misty was sure that if she were with Ash, Ketak wouldn't be able to harm Ash. But Ash hated her now. How could she shield someone who didn't want her help?

She had debated with herself on the train whether to tell Ash the threat or not. It would be smart to let him know the danger he was in. But Misty knew Ketak. He would only strike given the opening. But if Ash were to know he might strike faster and quieter.

She couldn't take that risk. She would have to keep this silent for now.

With Togepi tight in her arms, Misty got off the boarding platform and melted into the crowd. She had no clue where Ash and the others might be. She cursed herself for not asking Brock for more information.

This town was quite large. Misty knew it was one of the biggest tourist attraction's in the world. They had beauty shows and talent shows hosted almost every month.

Misty watched them frequently when she was younger. Her sister would force feed her the show. Even though Misty struggled, she really liked watching the girls walk out in the beautiful dresses and hair dos. Clandestinely, Misty had always hoped to be apart of the show. But that was her secret. She knew it couldn't ever come true.

Suddenly someone bashed into her sending her next to the gutter.

"Hey, watch it," Someone from above shouted angrily.

Misty couldn't help it. Tears spilled rapidly down her cheeks. She was lost, confused, and in a terrible distress.

"Are you okay?" A comforting voice from beside her called.

Misty looked up to see a kind face. It was a young girl about Misty's age. She had beautiful black hair tied up into pigtails and amber eyes. Misty brushed her tears away and rubbed her red cheeks.

"Fine," Misty whispered softly. "I just got lost."

The young girl smiled.

"That's quite easy to do in these parts. My name's Amber," Amber smiled holding out her hand to Misty. " What's yours?"

"Misty," Misty sighed taking it.

"Misty… Funny. That sound familiar," Amber pondered staring at Misty.

"Does it? I'm sure we haven't met."

"Yes, of course," Amber grinned and shook her head. "I am off to find my cousin. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Nah. That's kind of you to offer. But I am late in meeting someone," Misty said a bit rashly before turning and heading off the other way.

"Strange girl," smirked Amber.

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Hm… Who is this Amber girl? Is she is cahoots with Ketak? Let's wait and see.


	6. Ash's Girlfriend

**Dancing Queen**

**Chapter Six**: Ash's Girlfriend

**M**isty continued her walk about the city, being a lot more careful now. She couldn't help but feel sunk into depression. Where was Ash and the rest of them now?

As if someone answered her prayers, she caught sight of a red and white base ball cap bobbling in and out of the sea of people with a pikachu perched on the top of it.

Misty's eyes lit up. She chased after it, losing it occasionally, and then jumping back on the trail. She chased them all the way to what looked like a real fancy restaurant. Ash, Brock, and Pikachu walked right in.

"That's strange… Since when did Ash like fancy restaurants?" Misty whispered to herself.

She walked to a window and peered in. They talked to the waiter in the front and he led them to a table with a girl.

"I can't believe it! He's dating?!" Misty hissed.

A few passersby stared at the little red head who had her face pressed against the window of the shop but just shrugged it off.

Misty marched in through the door just to be stopped by the waiter at the front.

"Do you have a reservation, Miss?" The man said swiftly in a French accent.

"No! I have a butt to kick! Excuse me!" Misty hissed trying to push past him.

"Think you will have to take your _butt kicking _outside, miss. Without a reservation, I cannot let you through," The man said politely.

Misty stalked out fuming from the ears.

She marched into the back alley and stunk in through the kitchen. She slipped through passed all the cooks and into the main room. She ran straight towards their table just to knock into a waiter carrying bright red jell-o mold. It flopped over an fell onto her head. The room was taken into silence. Many people laughed and clapped politely. Misty flushed.

"Misty?" Ash's voice got her to lift the bowl off her head. In front of her sat Ash. He looked quite startled but getting over it.

She blinked. Amber was at his side.

She pulled the bowl of her head and blushed even more.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Ash asked.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? With her?" Misty snapped.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Brock slap himself in the forehead.

Ash caught on. A smirk slipped across his face.

"Amber this is my- um…this is Misty," Ash introduced.

Misty felt a sting of pain at the fact that he didn't call her his friend.

"Misty, this is my _cousin_, Amber," Ash grinned.

"We've met," Amber smiled.

Misty found herself blushing even brighter. What had she gotten herself into?

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Okay! That too was short but hey! At least I put it up huh? This story is going to hard to finish because it is slightly complicated.

Just a note for everyone. My stories don't usually match up. So if something happens in one story doesn't mean that is what happens in another. That is just how I take things.

Aside from Upside Down, this story won't be related to Crimson Tears.


	7. Delays

**Dancing Queen**

**Chapter Seven**: Delays

**M**isty paced about her hotel room feeling dazed and completely embarrassed. Of course Ash wouldn't be cheating on her, he was still young and didn't even know her feelings for him. Her cheeks burned when she muttered her apologies and rushed from the restaurant. She just wanted to drown herself in shame. She didn't drown but she did take a shower.

Misty laid back down on her bed, her hair still slightly damp. She slipped on a blue tee and shorts when she stepped out of the shower. She didn't want to work with her hair. She just was waiting for her taxi to take her back to the train station. She never wanted to come back to this place ever. This place had imprinted a huge _do not enter _sign on her memories. She just wished she could say goodbye to Ash without making a fool of herself again.

She'd find another way to protect Ash from Ketak from afar.

A small tapping on the door caught Misty's attention. She groaned and flipped over on the bed. She didn't expect them for at least a hour. That's how long it usually took them anyway.

"I'm not ready just yet…" She trailed off at seeing who was really at the door.

"Leaving again?" Ash snapped.

Misty blinked several times before she answered, "Ash. What are you doing here."

Ash sighed and leaned against the door frame. His expression was serious but slightly angry too.

"Trying to make sure you didn't do what you are doing."

Misty's eyes lit up. Ash must of noticed cause he added quickly, "Brock sent me…"

Misty's hopes dropped tremendously.

"Oh. So you are just being a carrier pigeon."

"If that is the way you want to put it. Yes."

Misty bit her lip and turned away. She picked up her bags by the door and turned to him,

"Ash, back at the restaurant when you introduced me to Amber…"

Ash didn't look at her when he answered. He didn't meet her eyes. He couldn't meet her eyes.

"What did you expect? You ran away. People won't always chase you. And especially not me," Ash grumbled.

Misty nodded, forcing back her tears, "Yes, I understand…"

Misty sighed and wiped her tears with her sleeve so Ash didn't spot them. She turned her back to him and muttered.

"Well, tell Brock I'm sorry. But I've got places to go and people to meet," She added a forced smile. "I've got a boyfriend."

This hit the target. Ash flinched, "Really?"

"That's right. You heard me," Misty smiled trying to keep her face from looking guilty. If she could get to follow Ash, maybe, if she made him jealous enough.

"Good for you," Ash shrugged.

He looked a bit hurt but not as much as Misty wanted.

"What? You aren't-"

"Jealous? No. Especially when the person is probably not real," Ash muttered. "But if you do have a boyfriend I wish you best. Hopefully you picked better than last time."

"Don't you want to meet him?"

Ash shrugged again. His eyes turned their unforgiving gaze upon her,

"Misty. Whatever we had is gone. I went when you went. We both go separate roads now. Maybe they will cross paths in the future… but not now. Goodbye."

And so he turned and walked away down the hall. Misty stared after him, "What _did_ we have Ash?"

* * *

**M**isty walked up the boarding dock. It was now or never.

_This is what separates us from the weak, Misty. We are strong! We can do this… Good mew, my "we" needs help. Somebody please stop me!_

Like a answer to her prayers someone called out her name. Misty had to resist the urge to run back and say she wanted to stay. But she couldn't look weak.

Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Although she was grateful, she still fought its grip.

_Please let it be Ash! Come to his senses!_

"Misty! Please! You can't go!"

She knew that voice. It wasn't Ash.

"Richie?"

Richie quickly let go of Misty and smiled a cocky side smile so much like Ash's. He looked like Ash's twin. But it was a known fact that it was entirely impossible. They were just very similar.

"What?" Misty snapped.

Richie grinned and nudged to Amber who happened to have come with him.

"We have an idea to get you and Ash back together," Amber smiled.

Although her heart screamed to know what it was she still had a reputation to keep.

"Well. I don't have anything going for me back at the gym," Misty muttered casually. "And I do want to be friends with Ash again, so shoot."

Richie and Amber's faces lit up.

"This is perfect!" Amber cried. "We'll be able to save my father's career and Misty's and Ash's relationships!"

Misty blinked, "What?"

"Misty," Richie smirked sneakily. "Enlighten me. Ever been in a beauty pageant?"

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Okay cool! This was hard to force myself to figure out but I did it! Now I have gotten Misty to the good stuff! This is getting more fun to write with each chapter. Well, better get back to Crimson Tears before that guy with the million pokemon comes after me.


	8. First Lesson

**Dancing Queen**

**Chapter Eight**: First Lesson

** "A** beauty pageant?"

Richie nodded vigorously handing her a newspaper cut out.

**The Traditional Lien City's Beauty Pageant Lives On**

What thought to be the end of the normal yearly pageant has become a last stand. Amber and Yasuo Ketchum together are bringing forth the most talented and beautiful women they can find to bring back the spunk of the old contests. If you would like to enter please contact Yasuo at the Beauty Talent Agency: 698-PKMN-BEAUTY

"I can get you in with my father. And Brock offered to train you," Amber smiled, "I'm sure you can win. It's easy."

"I doubt that very seriously." Misty gazed over at Richie, "So what are you doing here?

"My older sister, Grace, is one of the judges. She got me into the judging as well," Richie beamed.

"You're a judge?"

"Don't worry, Misty. That won't count against you!" Richie laughed sheepishly.

Misty looked down at the dd again, "How will this help me get closer to Ash?"

Richie and Amber turned both bright red at this. They began rubbing the backs of their necks absentmindedly.

"You'll see…" They said in unison.

Misty blinked.

* * *

**B**rock circled around Misty like a vulture. She found herself shaking with nerves. She had never had someone look her up so closely before and she didn't enjoy it.

"Well, you'll do." Brock grinned once her turned to face Misty again, "You just need a few touches and you'll be perfect… it's your etiquette that I'm afraid of."

Misty shrugged, "I have better manners then Ash."

"That's not saying much," Brock smirked. "But we can fix that. Though maybe he should be taking these lessons too."

"I doubt he would like that," Misty snickered.

"Yes. He wouldn't," Brock smiled, "Now for your first lesson. Walk to that wall. Touch it and come back to me."

Misty looked over to the wall opposite which Brock had gestured to. She didn't think this was much of a lesson. She walked to wall. Brock was scowling when she returned.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That looked like Ash when he is dying of hunger."

Misty looked stunned, "It's called walking."

"That is called terrible. Try it again and this time really walk."

Misty walked to the wall again and again Brock ridiculed her.

"You looked like you legs don't bend. Do you legs bend?"

"Yes." Misty growled finding these lessons tiresome.

"Try it again…"

"My Grandmother walks better then that!"

"Lift your feet. Glide!"

"More graceful! More oof!"

"Come on, Misty. That looks like a Totodile waddle!"

"Lift from the butt-ox!"

* * *

**B**y the end of the afternoon Misty was exhausted and extremely annoyed. Because she checked out of her room of that hotel she could no longer get back in. Amber gave her a ticket into the hotel all the other contestants were using. Holiday Inn.

Misty fumbled with her cumbersome bags of clothing (Brock had given her dresses to try out); digging into her pocket for the door key. Unfortunately, her heavy purse dropped onto her foot. She yelped in pain. Flushing with anger, she stabbed the key into the socket and turned.

The door behind her opened quietly behind her.

"Misty?" A voice gasped.

Misty spun about to see a very tired looking Ash. He gazed over her bags and then back to her face. It was then Misty realized how late it must have been. Brock had told her to hurry back to the hotel but Misty was too hungry and went out to eat. It was a good thing Brock didn't know. He had told her of the diet she was expected to take.

"You need help?" Ash offered sleepily.

"No," Misty snapped

"That's funny, Misty," He let out a small yawn. "I could of sworn that you were leaving for Cerulean."

"Well, I found I have more important business here."

Ash looked at her curiously. He let out another yawn.

"As long as it doesn't mess with mine," And with that he turned and shut the door.

"I am so going kill Amber," Misty growled opening her door. "She did that on purpose."

Misty went to sleep that night for her last rest-filled night. The race was on.

* * *

**A**mber sat with Richie at the breakfast table smiling.

"Do you think she suspects? I mean… all the hints? The same hotel. You're his cousin after all."

"Nah, she doesn't have a clue. And it will stay that way… for now," Amber grinned. "Coco puffs?"

"Yes please," Richie smiled holding out a bowl.

There was a small silence, "I hope this works…"

"It will, Richie. It's fail proof."

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

This next chapter will be really funny…


	9. Preparations

**Dancing Queen**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own the song _Heaven is a Place On Earth_ by Belinda Carlisle.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**: Preparations

Misty opened her eyes wearily to see Brock leaning over her beaming.

"Up and at 'em, Misty."

Misty let out a groan and tossed a pillow at Brock face. Brock caught in instinctively. He smiled some more, "Misty. Come on."

"Go away," She hissed through the folds in her pillows.

She ducked under her covers leaving only the top of her flaming red hair exposed. Brock grabbed her wrist and attempted to drag her out of bed. Misty tumbled out onto the floor, covers and all. She screamed and shielded her eyes from the blinding sunlight.

"Brock!" She shouted. "It's a Saturday! Go away!"

"Misty! You haven't forgotten about our training program, have you? If you want Ash back without looking that you want him back you have to work with me."

Misty lowered the covers around her and blinked her bright blue eyes at him, "Why does it have to be so hard?"

"Because you're too proud to say you're sorry. And so is he," Brock huffed in frustration. "This is hard on me too. This won't be a nice trip. Be more like a roller coaster gone out-of-control."

Misty let out a low sigh, "Maybe I should just give up…"

"Oh no," Brock barked. "You and Ash are gonna be friends again. And if we are lucky, we can make you more than that."

"More than…" Misty repeated faintly.

Brock nodded and Misty's face turned a bright crimson,

"No way! I don't like Ash like that!"

"Sure you don't, Misty," Brock said rolling his eyes. "Man, at least Ash does a better job at lying."

"BROCK!"

* * *

**M**isty climbed down the stairs with Brock to see Amber waving them over to their booth. Everyone was already sitting there eating what they ordered.

Amber and Richie sat on one side while Pikachu and Ash sat on the other side. Brock immediately took a seat next to Amber and Richie, leaving the only seat left the one next to Ash. Ash and Misty both turned pink.

"No way am I sitting there," She hissed to Brock.

"Sorry Mist. That's the only seat left. You'll have too," Richie murmured.

"Was I talking to you?" Misty snapped making Richie's ears burn pink.

Richie looked away.

Ash looked completely disgusted. He looked down at his plate of eggs and bacon to avoid looking at Misty when she took a seat next to him. Misty was about the reach for the plate of donuts out on the table already when Brock sent her a death glare. She let out a moan and grabbed a piece of watermelon instead. She sat munching on it while looking at the plate of donuts longingly.

"The tryouts are today. You coming," Amber muttered to Ash.

Ash nodded as if afraid to say anything near Misty.

"Tryouts?" Misty asked curiously.

"Yeah. Tryouts for the beauty contest."

Misty's eyes went wide. She looked over to Brock and hissed, "What?!"

Brock took her by the arm and sputtered, "Excuse us."

"Tryouts?! I have to tryout?!"

"Dun worry, Misty. You not really allowed to prepare for the contest until after they give out the requirements. They need to test out a girl inner beauty first," Brock whispered. "We train all today and then tonight you get up on stage. Just try to be yourself."

"Sure," Misty moaned.

* * *

_Oh baby,  
do you know what that's worth?  
Oh, heaven is a place on earth.  
They say in heaven, love comes first.  
We'll make heaven our place on earth!  
Oh, heaven is a place on earth._

Misty jumped onto the fence that Brock led her across. Something about balance?

Misty took one step at a time carefully crossing to the other end. She was almost there when she caught sight of Ash and Pikachu playing tag. Ash looked up at her as if wondering what she was doing. Misty stumbled and lost her footing. She fell back first on the ground. Rubbing he sore behind, she growled at Ash who was giggling at her.

_When the night falls down,  
I wait for you  
and you come around.  
And the world's alive,  
with the sound of kids on the street outside._

Misty ran across the beach skimming across the waves on her last lap of the day. She looked up to see Ash watching her from a cliff above the beach. He sat there petting Pikachu. Their eyes met.

A cold wave rushed over her tennis shoes. Misty let out a squeal and jumped backwards.

When she looked again, Ash was gone.

_When you walk into the room,  
You pull me close and we start to move.  
And we're spinning with the stars above,  
and you lift me up in the wave of love._

Brock was attempting to teach Misty to waltz. But all they had succeed so far was killing each other's feet. Misty knew that any second no Ash was gonna walk by and make fun over her.

But instead when Amber, Richie, Ash, and Pikachu walked passed they stopped to watch. Misty watched out of the corner of her eye as Ash shook his head.

Like he knew anything about dancing.

_Oh baby,  
do you know what that's worth?  
Oh, heaven is a place on earth.  
They say in heaven, love comes first.  
We'll make heaven our place on earth!  
Oh, heaven is a place on earth._

Ash walked over and hissed into Misty's ears,

"The key to dancing is to not step on the other person's foot."

"Thank you for that. I'm eternally grateful. If you can do any better- show me," Misty murmured.

Brock stepped back as Ash shrugged, "Okay."

Misty's eyes went wide as he took her hands and started to dance with her. He kept muttering things like.

"Don't be so tense," and "Move to the beat of the song."

Misty was still in shock when Ash beamed and walked off. _Where did he learn that with all his pokemon training?!_

_When I feel alone,  
I reach for you  
and you bring me home.  
When I'm lost at sea,  
I hear your voice  
and it carries me._

Misty sat on her bed staring sadly at the photos of Ash and her during their journeys. They looked so happy. There was a knocking at her hotel room door. Misty let out a sigh of disappointment and groaned, "Come in."

She tucked the book under her pillow quickly. Misty looked up to see a most unusual sight reach her eyes. Ash stood then blushing a bright red.

"Uh, you dropped this." Ash murmured holding up a small bracelet with crystal Staru and Starmie on it.

_In this world, we're just beginning  
to understand the percales of living.  
Baby, I was afraid before,  
but I'm not afraid anymore._

Misty blinked uncertainly at the beautiful necklace.

"That's not mine…"

Ash blushed even deeper,

"I know that but ummmm, I bought it…"

"For me?" Misty asked hesitantly.

"Y-yeah," Ash stuttered handing it to her.

Misty snapped the bracelet on her wrist and looked at it with awe.

"Why thank you, Ash."

Ash looked as though he might die of embarrassment. A evil thought crossed her mind. What the heck. It would be funny to see the reaction on his face… _let's see if you have the nerve to do it._

"This was really sweet of you." Misty smiled getting to her feet. Ash took a cautious step backwards turning redder by the second. Misty brushed past him on her way to the door and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek. Ash's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Thanks," She whispered before walking out of the room. Once Misty was sure he couldn't see her anymore she did a little jig for joy.

"He likes me! He likes me!" She sang.

_Oh baby, do you know what that's worth?  
Oh, heaven is a place on earth.  
They say in heaven, love comes first.  
We'll make heaven our place on earth!  
Oh, heaven is a place on earth._

Misty prepared for the big tryouts with Brock giving her little hints. She was dressed in a pretty blue jean jacket over a sparking ocean colored tie-die shirt. She wore a nice jean skirt. Misty didn't want to looked too much like a kid so she wore her hair down.

Beaming she walked out onto the stage. She was greeted by thousands of cheers. She was joining her competitors when on the judges table she caught site someone with their jaw dropped. He jaw almost did the same.

Ash Ketchum was a judge in the contest she had entered.

"Now judges make you decisions based on the summaries…"

Misty gave pleading eyes to Ash who looked as if he was about to pass out. He burned bright red as they drew nearer to his vote.

"Will he vote for me?" Misty whispered to herself. "This isn't fair either way..."

"Ash Ketchum, your vote please."

Ash was staring at her with eyes of great confusion.

"Ash Ketchum. Your vote, please."

Ash stood up holding his little wipe board. He turned it over…

"Number 45."

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

So is Misty #45? Maybe…


	10. Number 45

**Dancing Queen**

**Author's Note**: My Christmas present to all my readers is the completion of Dancing Queen. I should be finished somewhere in the mist of mid summer…

* * *

**Chapter Ten**: Number 45

**M**isty looked about for some clue to who competitor #45 was. She must of look frantic cause the girl next her giggled and muttered, "Sweetheart, you're #45."

She reached over and tapped the button on Misty's shirt which clearly stated #45. Misty felt sweet warm relief flood over her. She gave off a weak smile to the kind girl who had answered her nervous reactions.

The girl was very beautiful. She had slick raven black hair that fell down to her waist and bright green eyes. On the top of her head were two buns which some of her hair had been pulled up into. She wore a small black leather skirt and a yellow top with a Raichu on it. It was bouncing on the letters: B-R-I-N-G I-T O-N!.

"Electric trainer?" Misty guessed.

"Nope. But I do have a Raichu. I am actually a psychic trainer," The girl smiled.

They all waved and marched off the stage. But Misty wasn't through. She really liked this girl. And she wanted to know more about her.

"The name's Misty. Pleasure to meet you," Misty grinned holding out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Misty," The girl beamed back. "My name's Tsuki. You're a water trainer, right?"

Misty smiled and cocked her head, "How did you guess?"

"Most water trainers are perky and spunky. I have never met one quite as outgoing as you though. Most girl water trainers couldn't care less about a contest like this."

Misty blushed and lowered her gaze. She shuffled her feet and murmured, "Well, you know…"

Suddenly another girl ran right into Misty and Tsuki knocking Misty clear off her feet and into one of the wardrobes. Tsuki caught herself before falling over.

Misty let out a groan rubbing her throbbing head.

"Watch where you are going, scamp!" The blonde girl snapped.

She had bright purple eyes and wore a blinding green skintight outfit. It had a small spaghetti strap top with a small vest and tiny miny skirt. It was finished off with big black boots that reached up to her thighs. Although the outfit was outrageous, she was defiantly meant for it. She was extremely gorgeous and the outfit made that clear.

"Why don't you watch where you were going?" Tsuki defended her newfound friend.

"And why don't you keep you big mouth shut, Tsuki," The girl growled. "It's doing no good just flapping out in the wind like that."

And with that she left them.

Tsuki helped Misty carefully out of the rack while Misty ranted with rage, "Just who does she think she is?!"

"She's Minikai Yoroshii." Tsuki hissed with a sneer of disgust. "People normally just call her Mi-kay for short."

"But why does she act like she owns this place?" Misty asked.

"Cause she practically does. She has won for almost three years in a row now. It always ends with me and her in a face off. And every year, she rigs the arena so she can win. I can never prove it was her either," Tsuki sighed, "I just want one year when someone could kick her much needed kicking a-"

"Misty!" Brock shouted running up and giving her a hug. "Great job. You got in! Keep this up and you'll win for sure!"

With one faint wave to Tsuki, Brock carted Misty off for more training. Misty wouldn't see her friend again until next week; when the real battles began.

* * *

** "I**s she in?"

"Yes, Ketak. I promise you, this contest will be one to die for."

"As long as Misty isn't the one dying…"

"You hired me to kidnap and to kill. It's your fault you didn't specify…"

"You bi-"

--The phone went dead…

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Mwhahaha! Another great cliffhanger! A really short chappy though…sorry! Blame my school!


	11. 911 Emergency

**Dancing Queen**

**Author's Note:** Oh my Gosh! Heck has frozen over! She put up another chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**: 911 Emergency

**T**suki tapped her long green painted fingernails on the bathroom sink looking at the reflection that stared back at her. Her heart fell. Did she even have the chance to win the tournament? Tsuki lifted her long dazzling hair back and picked up some chopsticks. In a few seconds she had flipped her hair into a neat bun with the chop sticks sticking elegantly in a cross out of her hair.

"I need to do this. Everyone is depending on me," She said to her reflection.

_Bring. Bring. Bring. Bring. Bring. Bring. Phone call! Phone call!_

Tsuki rolled her eyes and rose up from her stool to walk to the small phone booth on the opposite side of the room. She picked up the receiver expecting to see a picture of someone fizz into focus. There was only blackness.

"You're needed, Ms. Kenka," A voice hissed on the other side of the line. "Down by the old court house."

"What? Who is this? Hello?"

"Be there. Or you'll be sorry."

"Hello?!"

" -- "

Tsuki sighed and hung up the phone. She stared out into the blackness outside of her window.

"Why not…"

* * *

**M**isty sat on the old rusty chairs of the courthouse gazing lazily at the chalkboard that Brock had pulled out and began scribbling notes on. She had her folded arms laying on the old oak desk before her.

"Misty! Are you paying any attention?"

"No, not really. Unless you count sleeping as politics," Misty muttered setting her chin on her folded arms.

"Only Ash would count that."

"Good for him."

"Misty! We are never going to win with that attitude."

"We? I am entering the contest. Not you Brock. You know what? I sick and tired of this! I just want to get some sleep! No more stupid training. I don't need Ash back that bad!"

With that Misty ran past Brock and into one of the back rooms of the courthouse. Brock stared after her looking hurt, "I guess… If you don't want my help then I not needed."

Brock made it all the way to door and turned back to stare at the darkness, "That's a shame. Ash wouldn't be able to resist you in a crown…"

* * *

**M**isty slid down the back of the door to the floor overcome with tears. She didn't feel like herself at all. Weak and angry all the time not counting the huger. Misty was starting to believe it wasn't worth it…

But her heart told her otherwise. She brushed her tears away. It had been officially a month since the beginning tournament. Brock had been putting her through course after course of manners, history, fighting, pokemon training, dancing, and so on and so on. She hadn't see a bed in three days now. After the tournament Ash disappeared. She had the aching suspicion that he was avoiding her.

"What am I supposed to do? It's too hard…"

There was a sound like shuffling from the rafters. Misty leapt to her feet and stared about the room with wild blue eyes,

"Who's here? Show yourself!"

Misty's demand was let unanswered. After a few minutes Misty was able to convince herself it was just a rat. Suddenly there was a loud smash and smoke filled the room. The beam above her had caught ablaze. Misty let out a terrifying scream as the flames spread around her.

* * *

** A**sh was on his way back home from a little ice cream outing with Pikachu. Filled with all the sweets they could imagine, the two made there happy way along the street back to the hotel. Ash was so full and sleepy, he almost didn't notice who passed him.

"Hey Brock. Wassup?"

"Nothing much," Brock muttered softly.

There was no mistaking that by the sound of his voice something _was_ wrong. Ash didn't mention it.

"Where is Misty?"

"Maybe you should talk to her. She sort of depressed with the contest and all."

Ash suddenly went red with embarrassment. "What makes you think she would want to talk to me?"

"Cause she likes you, Ash," Brock grinned. Ash glared but Brock just flung his hands in the air innocently, "You asked for my opinion."

'Come on, Ash,' Pikachu smiled tugging on Ash's pant leg. 'She misses you.'

"Well, I guess."

* * *

**A**sh reached the courthouse to have the flames and heat greet him. Ash let out a horrified shout and dashed to the courthouse doors. Pikachu ran the other way for help without needing Ash to tell him. Pikachu knew his master well.

Ash yanked the doors opened and ran inside covering his mouth with his gloved hand. Smoke stung his eyes and flames licked out at him as he came upon the nearest room.

He kicked it opened… nothing.

The next door… nothing.

Ash finally burst through the last door to see Misty laying in a heap on the floor. She had probably fainted from the lack of oxygen. Ash lifted her limp body in his arms and dashed for the opened door with a wall of flame erupted before them. Ash stumbled backwards. He found himself weakening. He had to get out of here quick before he ran out of air like Misty.

Ash spun about to see the window. With a lurch of hope, Ash charged at the window and smashed his way through it. Ash rolled across the damp green cuts and scrapes all over his body.

He opened his eyes to watch as the Courthouse suddenly erupted with a explosion so huge it must have shook the heavens. Ash covered Misty with his body as the flame and bits of wood spat out of the eruption. In the distance Ash could hear the coming of sirens…

His eyes slowly dropped as the numbing pain took over him. He fell back onto the grass next to the red head, completely exhausted.

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Ha! I am so cruel! Mwhahaha!


	12. Consciousness

**Dancing Queen**

**Author's Note**: I must be nutty. I actually put up another chapter! Ha! It's a miracle.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**: Consciousness

** P**ain snaked through Ash's veins like a bad bout of flu. His arms felt wired to his side and his head felt like it was being pounded upon by Brock's many brothers and sisters. Ash tried to move his fingers but as he did another wave of pain and dizziness overtook him. He kept his eyes tightly clamped. No memory came to him of what he was doing in pain. All that was in his mind was the fact that Misty was hurt.

He felt blindly about him finding a soft material. So he was in a bed. Perhaps a hospital bed. It was then that Ash's dared to open his eyes. Light blinded him with its burning power. Ash squinted and flinched as his eyes came on focus of a young girl's face.

"Amber?" Ash croaked his voice failing him.

"Oh! Thank god you're awake," Amber cried flinging her arms about her cousin. "I was worried about you. The doctors said you be fine but you know me with doctors…"

Ash let out a faint smile. Yes. He knew Amber with doctors. The doctors that were treating Aunt Wendy said she would be fine during the operation. Ash recalled that being the first time his mom ever clearly describing death to him. Wendy, Amber's mom, died on the operating table while she was having Mike, Amber's brother.

"Where is Mike?" Ash asked suddenly curious,

"Oh. Around…" Amber rolled her eyes. "You know how he is with his laptop…"

Suddenly a flash of what came the hours before rolled back. Ash sat up, the pain inside him rushed away.

"Ash? What's wrong?" Amber asked startled.

"Where is Misty?" Ash cried, "Did she make it?

Before Amber could finish Ash was out of bed and running at full sprint down the hallway. Amber sat bewildered and then shouted.

"Ash! Wait! You can't just barge in on Misty! What if she is…" Amber's voice lowered slightly, "sleeping…"

* * *

**A**sh dashed into the room to see Misty standing in the center of it with Brock by her side.

"Ash!?" Brock and Misty said in perfect unison.

"I thought you were still out," Brock cried in shock.

Ash immediately raced over to Misty and hugged her tight. Misty's cheeks flamed as bright as her hair. She pushed him away in embarrassment.

"What was that for?" She asked in confusion.

"I was so worried that you didn't make it," Ash smiled, "I was scared... for my friend."

Misty's heart swelled at these simple words. She felt as though she could kiss him not that she'd want to. Brock took one glance at this situation and decided to take to the hall. He dashed out leaving Ash and Misty some privacy

"Misty…I'm sorry. When I thought I was going to lose you forever I saw what a fool I was," Ash let out a sigh and added. "I never want that feeling again."

Misty grinned and hugged Ash this time.

"I'm glad." Misty said once they pulled apart.

She held out her hand for Ash to take, "Friends to the end?"

"Together forever." Ash nodded taking it.

"Hate to break this party up," Richie muttered from the doorway.

Misty and Ash both looked up at the same time. Misty went beat red and growled, "No, you would love to break the party up."

Richie shook his head and snickered, "Actually, I rather enjoyed watching you two make up. Now if I could only see you two make-"

"Say it and I swear," Misty threatened with her fist waving in the air dangerously.

Richie gulped whatever he was going to say down his throat. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well, anyway. You're needed at the police station."

"Why?" Ash asked curiously.

"You two are the only witnesses to a attempted murder of… well, Misty. They have a suspect in custody now."

"Really, who?" Misty inquired.

"Uh… A Ms. Tsuki I think…"

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Another short chapter. Sorry! Don't get mad. I am trying to deal with writer's block!


	13. Bailed

**Dancing Queen**

**Author's Note**: This chapter wasn't very well explained so I decided to rewrite it for ya all!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**: Bailed

** "W**hat?!" Misty cried in anguish, "Tsuki?! Why Tsuki?!"

Richie shrugged his shoulders not having any clue what the big idea was. Misty was beginning to fume in her anger. Ash placed a kind hand on her shoulder, calming her slightly with his touch.

"Do you know her?" Ash asked.

"Yes!" Misty snapped, "And I know that she isn't capable of homicide!"

The was a sudden squeal of happiness at the door when a blur shot past both Misty and Richie and leapt on top of Ash. Ash fell backwards at the impact of the large bunny looking creature.

"Pikachu!" Ash laughed hugging his buddy close, "So sorry I kept you worried."

'I'm getting used to it,' Pikachu answered simply.

"This is serious!" Misty cried making everyone in the room jump. "An innocent person is in jail!"

"Then go bail her out. You have proof?" Richie smirked confidently.

Misty blushed slightly at her outburst. Maybe, Tsuki wasn't as innocent as she thought.

"Let's go see Tsuki." Ash said sensibly. "Then hear her story."

"Yes," Richie sighed, "Like I was telling you guys in the first place."

After clearing Ash and Misty out of the hospital and meeting up with everyone, Richie, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu went to the police station. The rest of the group went to the ice cream parlor across the street. Brock took Togepi from a grateful Misty even though he wished to go. Misty wouldn't allow it of course.

They entered the noisy police station and pushed through the mess of people to the nearest Officer Jenny.

"Excuse me," Ash said over the babble to Jenny, "Could you help us?"

Officer Jenny looked over the rim of her small glasses she had been wearing to read the papers staked upon her desk. She smiled sweetly down at the children and called,

"Can I help you?"

They all blinked in confusion. Ash cleared his throat and shouted, "We came to see Tsuki Kenka."

"What?!"

"WE CAME TO SEE TSUKI KENKA!"

"WHAT?!"

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SPEAK UP!"

"WE CAME TO SEE…"

"DID YOU COME TO SEE TSUKI?"

"YES!"

"NO? THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"NO! WE DID COME TO SEE TSUKI?"

"YOU CAME TO SEE MY POOCHIE??"

"NO!"

"I DON'T OWN A DOG!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!"

"YOU'RE GRANDPA IS DEAD?!"

"MY GRANDPA'S BEEN DEAD FOR 15 YEARS!"

"YOUR MOTHER'S IN TEARS?"

"WHAT?!"

"SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH YOUR EARS?"

"NOOOO!"

"HOLD ON. EVERYBODY…SHUUUUUUUTTTTTTT UPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!"

Silence fell over the entire police station. Officer Jenny smiled in satisfaction and turned back to the startled Ash and company.

"What is it?"

"I'm Misty." Misty introduced herself as the babble started up again but much softer then before.

"And I'm Ash Ketchum."

"My name's Richie."

"Pikachu!"

"Ah." Officer Jenny smiled, "So you are the kids that were witnesses to that attempted murder. I suppose you want to answer some questions…"

"First," Misty interrupted. "Could we speak to Tsuki?"

Jenny looked at Misty thoughtfully for an second and then nodded.

"One at a time, I'm afraid." Jenny smiled at the two boys and the pikachu. "Ladies first."

Ash and Richie looked somewhat rejected as Officer Jenny led Misty to the room where she could talk to Tsuki.

* * *

** "I**'LL SUE!!" Tsuki shouted as she was pushed roughly into the white room.

Her eyes lit up upon seeing Misty behind the glass that separated the room into two halves. Tsuki ran to the black phone and picked it up in a scramble.

"Misty! Thank Mew! Now I can finally get out of here!"

"Of course!" Misty smiled. "I know you're innocent, Tsuki."

"I'm glad someone does!" Tsuki sighed.

"Could you tell me what happened though?" Misty asked in concern.

Tsuki's face went pale as her eyes trailed down to the chalk white desk. A couple uneasy minutes passed until Tsuki muttered, "Nothing. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Aw. Come on," Misty smirked cheerfully. "You can trust me."

"I can't tell you."

"How will I prove you are innocent then?"

"If you trusted me you wouldn't doubt my judgment!" Tsuki hissed.

"Then maybe… I don't know what I know anymore," Misty said coldly.

Misty's eyes didn't meet Tsuki. Tsuki felt her heart slam into the pit of her stomach. She swallowed her fear and called in a shaky voice into the phone.

"It's easy, Misty," Tsuki smiled weakly. "All you have to tell them that it wasn't me."

"But I'm not so sure it, wasn't you," Misty cried tears filling her cerulean eyes. "I wish I could believe you Tsuki. Truly. But you're a suspect now."

"It wasn't me," Tsuki shouted waving her arms about in the air. "Please. You, of all people, should know that!"

"Why can't you explain what happened that night?" Misty asked.

Tsuki bit her lip and glared at Misty in spite, "You wouldn't believe me. If you truly trusted me, you would know that it wasn't me."

"I need proof!" Misty shouted in anger slamming her fist down on the table. "I have had a heck of a lot of people hurt me because I was too stupid to realize their real intentions. This is my life, now! And I have to be careful…"

The door opened slowly and a police officer walked in.

"You're time is up." He said slowly. "Visitor time is over for today."

"But- I didn't get to ask…" Misty stuttered.

Ash appeared when the door opened again. He looked from Misty then to the beautiful raven haired girl behind the glass. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her. Tsuki looked a bit startled but then smirked slightly. She mouthed something but Misty couldn't catch it. The guard then escorted them both out of the room.

* * *

** "W**hat?!" Misty screamed in bewilderment.

"That's right," Ash smiled as the exited the police station.

"What do you mean you bailed her out?!" Misty shouted. "She could be dangerous."

"She is not," Ash sighed shaking his head. "It's quite obvious."

"How?!" Misty said gripping Ash's shoulder and forcing him to look her in the face, "How could you tell?"

"She's psychic, Misty," Ash smiled sheepishly. "If she were evil I should be able to sense about the same aurora around her that Sabrina had around her when we were at Lavender Town."

"Y-you… but how could you do that?" Misty asked.

"Easy," Ash said offhandedly. "If you stare at them long enough."

"What did she say to you back there?" Misty asked not through with Ash just yet.

Ash laughed. He blushed and escaped from Misty's grip.

"She could tell what I was doing. She told me to shut up," Ash smirked. "Some might take it as a insult but I found it rather funny."

"Oh," Misty said in confusion. "So how much yen did you spend?"

"Not as much as I could have," Ash grinned, "Officer Jenny let me get Tsuki out with less bail cause she trusted my judgment and proof."

"Proof?"

"It wasn't a lot. But it's enough to let her off the hook for now," Ash smiled, "I told him that Tsuki couldn't commit that crime. She doesn't have any fire pokemon."

Misty blinked and then shook her head, "Then what about matches."

"The fire started up way to quickly for it to be done with matches. Elementary, my dear Watson!" Ash laughed patting Misty on the shoulder.

Misty scowled slightly,

"Come on. Let's go to the ice cream parlor now. Richie and Pikachu will wonder what's taking us."

Ash closed his eyes as if concentrating on something. When he opened them again his amber eyes shown a bright gold of a child, "You going anywhere tonight, Misty?"

To Be Continued…

R + R!

Ah! The power of cheese! Lol. Grilled cheese is good food! The food of inspiration!


	14. The Date

**Dancing Queen**

**Author's Note**: It's been an awfully long time hasn't it? I am so sorry for not continuing in this story. I finally broke free from my writer's block and is back, so it's about time! I will try and complete this story. I know where to take it too. So just sit back and enjoy!

**Disclaimers**: I do not own the song _True To Your Heart_ by 98 Degrees.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**: The Date

_Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me.  
Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny.  
Oh, you're not sure  
Why fight the tide?  
Don't think so much,  
Let your heart decide!_

Although, Misty wasn't so sure what Ash had meant by those words, she immediately said yes. It wasn't until later that she regretted it. It was a date, wasn't it? Misty spent at least an hour digging through her wardrobe for something decent. Finally she settled for a dark blue dress that flowed down to her knees and a pretty blue vest made out of lace over top. Misty had even let her hair down as to make a better impression. She slipped the bracelet that Ash had given her a couple days ago over her wrist and waited patiently at the door.

_Baby, I see your future and it starts with mine.  
I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign.  
But you'll never fall,  
Till you let go.  
Don't be so scared,  
of what you don't know._

When the knocking finally came at the door, Misty was hesitant to open it. She hoped this was a date and that Ash wasn't just playing her for a fool. Ash was a prankster sometimes and she didn't even really know if he was old enough to understand what a date was.

'You never know until you try.' Ash's voice sounded in her mind.

"Right." She nodded opening the door.

_True to your heart.  
You must be, true to your heart.  
That's when the heavens will part,  
and baby, shower you will my love._

Ash wasn't wearing anything truly fancy. And by the look of his face when Misty opened the door, she had over done it by at tad. But judging on how he was blushing head to toe, and his hair was no longer as unruly he had tried for this outing. Rubbing his face slightly, as if to rub away his embarrassment, Ash held out his hand awkwardly to Misty.

_Open your eyes.  
Your heart can tell you no lies,  
and when your true to your heart,  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me…_

Misty's hand quivered slightly at her side until she forced herself to take his hand. And then the two walked off down the stairs and out into the night. Both were quiet and nervous as they went. Ash kept ducking under his hat occasionally when she tried to look at him. Misty was finding it hard not regretting coming here.

_Ah, someone you know is on your side can set you free.  
I can do that for you if you believe in me._

Ash finally stopped at the movie theater checking the tickets in his hands. Misty watching him carefully hoping it wasn't a movie like Totodile Hunter that he made her go last time they went to the movies. He beckoned her to follow him and much to her surprise they were going to see a movie called Legally Blonde. Apparently, Ash was fighting the urge to go to Reign of Fire but he bit his lip and escorted Misty to their seats.

_Why second guess,  
what feels so right?  
Just trust your heart,  
and you'll see the light!_

Through out the movie, Ash kept his eyes on Misty's eyes reflecting the dim light. Misty caught his gaze occasionally but he only tried to hide it by diving into the popcorn he only touched at these rare moments. Misty had to share a smile with herself. For once, Ash was doing the staring and not her.

_True to your heart.  
You must be, true to your heart.  
That's when the heavens will part,  
and baby, shower you will my love._

As Ash and Misty headed to the restaurant for dinner, they didn't know about their little tagalongs. Richie, Brock, Togepi, Pikachu, and Amber slunk behind them taking the infrequent picture or sharing a snicker. Ash and Misty were getting closer. And this only met that their work was finally paying off. The could only hope that nothing blew it.

_Open your eyes.  
Your heart can tell you no lies,  
and when your true to your heart,  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me…_

Half way through their elegant dinner, Ash accidentally sent butter off the knife and hurling into Misty's hair as only Ash can do. After her face glowed crimson, and Ash stuttered his apologies, Misty grabbed the tail of her lobster and flung it at Ash's head. Luckily he ducked and it ran into the rear of a passerby waiter causing him to dunk a whole plate of soup over the head over the mayor's wife. Both Ash and Misty slunk down their chairs, the tops of their heads burning red.

_You know it's true!  
Your heart knows what's good for you…  
Let your heart so you the way.  
You know it's true!  
It will see you through!_

The Mayor began laughing in hysterics causing his wife to stuff a buttered roll up his nose. Soon an all out food fight had started. Ash and Misty ran out with their hands covering over their heads, giggling something awful.

_Girl, my heart is driving me to where you are.  
You can take both hands off the wheel and still get far.  
Be swept away,  
enjoy the ride.  
You won't get lost,  
with your heart to guide you._

The two stopped under a beautiful cherry tree, whose petals had just began to fall. As the petals drifted about them, Ash and Misty couldn't help falling for each other this night. Tried from running, both rested against the tree watching the petals fall and the stars twinkle…

_True to your heart.  
You must be, true to your heart.  
That's when the heavens will part,  
and baby, shower you will my love._

Ash leaned closer to Misty and drew his arm about her resting form. At the moment, Misty was half awake. She unconsciously drew closer and leaned her head upon his shoulder causing Ash to blush bright scarlet.

_Open your eyes.  
Your heart can tell you no lies,  
and when your true to your heart,  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me…_

After a few seconds of momentary distress, Ash grew at ease with the young redhead against him. He gazed longingly at the sleeping girl before he too drifted off into dreamland.

_True to your heart.  
You must be, true to your heart.  
That's when the heavens will part,  
and baby, shower you will my love._

The rest of the group sat huddled in the weak branches above them with popcorn and all sorts of goodies in order to embrace the moment at hand…

_Open your eyes.  
Your heart can tell you no lies,  
and when your true to your heart,  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me…_

Brock crept above them trying to get a better snapshot of the two together when the branches beneath him let out a violent shutter as its last cry. Brock had barely anytime to cry when the branches let go. He plummeted to the sleeping teenagers below.

_When things are getting crazy,  
and you don't' know where to start.  
Keep on believing, baby,  
just be true to your heart._

Richie caught by his wrist just in time, hanging upside down on one of the strongest branches in the tree. Brock let out a silent thanks when Richie's branch let out a moan. Both boys' eyes widened in fright…

_When all the world around,  
it seems to fall apart.  
Keep on believing, baby,  
just be true to your heart._

"OH SHITAKI MUSHROOMS!!" Both of them cried as the headed down below.

Ash woke to the cry, screaming along with them as they headed strait for him. Ash dove with the sleeping Misty out of the way just in time. The two boys landed in a crumpled heap not wanted to get up. Cause they knew if they did anytime soon they would be facing two very antagonize couple.

The rest of the group slunk into the shadows of the tree hoping not to be found…

"Explanation!" Misty shouted, now quite awake.

"He did it." Both boys hissed pointing to the other.

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

I hope you liked Ash and Misty's first date. No flames. Constructive Criticism accepted…

This story has thus be discontinued. If you would like to read some of Ooshii's Pokemon stories that are still being updated check out **Ashes** or **The Blind Alley.**


End file.
